


with two pumps in the yard

by Missy



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Kenickie and Danny establish their own garage post-graduation.
Relationships: Kenickie/Danny Zuko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	with two pumps in the yard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



The garage is Danny’s idea – mostly because he knows what they’re both good at taking cars apart and can do it blindfolded.

“I ain’t going to let you starve,” he says grandly, when they manage to get a small business loan and buy a dilapidated place out by the highway.

“Good, I wasn’t planning on starving,” Kenickie responds, because Danny’s sudden moments of passionate devotion can get so very blunt sometimes and he never knows how to reply to them. 

The garge does well. The other T-Birds pop by sometimes, but mostly it’s Kenickie, Danny and the radio, and the rythms of their shared work. The privacy leads them interesting places, ones that usually result in handprints showing up on the seats of jumpsuits and little smears of grease here and there on a forearm.

Danny’s never dumb enough to complain about it, but it’s funny to think of some middle-class bozo busting in to see them screwing over the trunk of a Studebaker. 

“And what’s so bad about that? I can’t give handjobs out by the gas pump,” said Kenickie, which made Danny spit out his mouthful of Pepsi.

They could go on like this forever. True love was like that.


End file.
